


Deal

by bluesuedeshoes



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuedeshoes/pseuds/bluesuedeshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: In 1x08, after Sousa is infected by the gas, he attacks Thompson, hits Peggy, and hurts her (nothing big, a bruise on the cheek or a split lip or something) and he can't stop looking at her and feeling horrible. Fluff ensues. Please and thank you. Have a great day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

“Daniel, your face is going to stick like that.”

Daniel jumped. “What?”

“Your face. If you keep looking at me with that guilty expression your face is going to freeze like that.”

He scratched the back of his head, looking at the floor. “I can’t help it, Peggy. I feel really bad. I mean, look at you!”

Peggy made a show of dramatically pulling her compact out of her desk drawer, raising her eyebrows and exclaiming, “My God you’re right. I completely forgot to touch up my lipstick after lunch!” She pulled out her lipstick and began reapplying it to her already immaculately crimson lips.

Daniel normally would have laughed, but the huge bruise on the side of her cheekbone was dampening his sense of humor. “Very funny. Are you sure it doesn’t hurt?”

“Actually, Daniel, it smarts like hell. But you have got to get over it. I have.”

“Peggy, I hit you! We’re supposed to be on the same team! And besides that, you’re—well, you’re _you_ ,” he stammered.

Peggy rolled her eyes and sat down in her desk chair, looking Daniel over. “You feel especially guilty because I’m a woman, and you’re a gentleman,” she said for him.

“Well…kind of.”

She sighed, rubbing her temple on the non-bruised side of her face. “That’s very noble and all, but utterly ridiculous. Daniel, you didn’t do any lasting damage, and you weren’t in control of your faculties. There’s no reason to keep kicking yourself for this. And besides all that, when we’re in the field together, I’m an agent first and a woman second. So I’m giving you permission not to feel any worse about hitting me than Agent Thompson.”

“I don’t feel bad about punching Agent Thompson. I feel kinda good about punching Agent Thompson.” Peggy caught the glimmer of humor in his eye and they both laughed. “You’re right,” he said, sobering up a bit. “I shouldn’t feel any worse about it than if it’d been anyone else, but Peggy,” he said honestly, “I still do.” He leaned in closer to her, and Peggy couldn’t help feeling her face grow a little warm, for a split second thinking he was leaning in to kiss her. Instead he said in her ear, voice low, “I _like_ you better than anyone else here.”

Their eyes met and he gave her a wink before pulling away. “So,” he said, “I promise to stop making that face at you if you’ll accept that it’s not because you’re a woman. Deal?”

“I,” Peggy balked, having forgotten what they were talking about. “I…right. Deal.”


End file.
